Multiple Source Agreement (MSA) specifications for a Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable (QSFP) transceiver module define a hot-pluggable module that integrates four transmit and four receive channels with a standard multi-fiber push-on (MPO) parallel optical connector for high-density applications. QSFP and enhanced QSFP (QSFP+) transceiver modules enable data communications at a data rate of up to forty gigabits per second (40 G). For example, the QSFP+ transceiver module may send and receive 40 G data across four 10 G data paths. Presently, however, due to physical constraints as well as power and thermal challenges, QSFP modules cannot interface with copper 10GBase-T ports that have Registered Jack (RJ) 45 connectors (as defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic (IEEE) standard 802.3an-2006).